


Coffee Beans and Sweater Paws

by choosingtimes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Hinata and Ushijima are friends with benefits, Hinata likes to be dominant in bed despite being the bottom, Hinata wears panties, Kageyama is a total hipster, Kageyama writes shitty poetry, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pain Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, coffee shop AU, eventual angst, sweater paws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choosingtimes/pseuds/choosingtimes
Summary: When someone is gutsy enough to open up a coffee shop right next to Starbucks, Kageyama goes to investigate the secrets of their quick success. Instead he finds Hinata, a  beautiful person who likes sweaters, coffee, and is the muse for Kageyama's poetry.Currently being rewritten :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist for this Chapter:  
> -Somebody to Love by Queen  
> -Come On Eileen by Dexys Midnight Runners  
> -Meet Me In the Hallway by Harry Styles  
> -Daylight by Matt & Kim  
> -Wild Heart by Bleachers
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

Kageyama couldn’t for the life of him tear his gaze away from the orange haired beauty that stood behind the counter. The evening glow of the sunset that was streaming through the large windows that adorned the front of the store hit his face perfectly on the man which created a golden, almost magical look to his big brown eyes. Whoever said brown eyes were boring, was a dumbass Kageyama concluded. A cap with the logo of the coffee shop embroidered on it (it was a coffee bean with a cartoon face wearing tap shoes & a cane, dancing to some imaginary tune) sat lopsided on his mess that was hair. His golden eyes were hidden slightly behind his circular framed glasses which were in a type of marbled burgundy color style. Totally cool in Kageyama’s opinion. 

His name tag said ‘Hinata’ in long flowy print almost as if a girl wrote it. 

The ‘Bean’ was the newest coffee shop in their small college town. The owner had been gutsy enough to open it next to a Starbucks, and Kageyama and his coworkers weren’t worried at first about it, but in the two weeks that the shop had been open, they progressively saw more and more of their regulars walking into Bean instead of Starbucks. 

His manager, Yachi, had sent him in to scope out what was up with the place and how they were able to steal their regulars. The first thing Kageyama noticed was the fact that their sign didn’t have their name, Bean, on it. It had that stupid little tap dancing bean instead which Kageyama thought was so fucking hipster. 

“Hi welcome to Bean! I’m Hinata and what can I get for you today?”

“Uh yes it’s my first time here and I was wondering what you recommend?”

Hinata’s eyes became even brighter if that was possible, “I love the hot mocha with the flavored roast, which is praline today, with an extra scoop of chocolate with soy milk and lots of whipped cream. But our seasonal lavender drinks have been a big hit. It actually tastes pretty good!” 

Kageyama shot him a weird look, “why do you get whip cream with soy milk?”

Hinata shot him a sheepish look, “I thought I was lactose intolerant for about a year and so I started ordering soy milk with my drinks, but turns out I wasn’t but I still liked the taste so I still get it,” Hinata sheepishly replied, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. 

“I guess I’ll take that then.” Kageyama said with a smirk. 

He paid and sat down waiting for his drink. He watched Hinata diligently make it, his pink tongue was sticking out in concentration & Kageyama had to tear his gaze away from him when his thoughts went to what that tongue could do. 

When Kageyama was handed the drink, Hinata looked at him with hopeful eyes. Kageyama took a sip and first thing he noticed was chocolate. In fact he could taste zero coffee. Hinata noticed the weird look Kageyama was making and another sheepish grin took home on his face. 

“Yeah it’s a lot of chocolate. I don’t like how coffee tastes so I always try to cover it up. We use two tablespoon scoops so that was about,” he mentally counted, “eight tablespoons of chocolate there.” 

Kageyama didn’t think it was bad, but he generally speaking preferred bitter drinks to sweet for his coffee. 

“Well thanks man. I’ll see ya.” 

Hinata waved excitedly at the man as he watched his retreating back. 

 

Hinata absolutely LOVED his job. He had started working at Bean a month ago and loved every second of it. The first week was training, second was a soft opening, and the third was the big grand opening. When they weren’t busy at the shop with tons of customers waiting for their iced lattes, he was able to just drink coffee, and when it was busy, he would get attractive guy’s giving him their numbers. 

Hinata always flirted along, but never called them. It was all for the big tip. His mind went back to the raven haired man who had been there earlier. He was beautiful and Hinata was left gobsmacked. And when he went on a tangent about his lactose Intolerance phase… well he wished he had lied. He tended to embarrassingly ramble when attractive guys paid him any sort of attention. His cheeks flushed at the thought of it and how the man had smiled. He didn’t even know his name, god, and he was hooked up on him. 

He was 100% sure that the smell of coffee had become a part of him. He ALWAYS smelled like it and he was in no way mad about it. He had been working full time there for the past month and this last week until tomorrow when he had his first day of classes. He was going to miss being here all the time, but he honestly was sorta glad to be getting back to school as well. He made sure to save up money anyways for whenever his hours would be reduced. 

He loved the whole vibe and aesthetic of the place. It was very homey feeling. His favorite spot were the couches in the corner next to the fireplace. The couches had throw pillows and blankets on it that people could cuddle up to. Earlier he saw a couple sitting on the couch with the blanket over both of them. He was 97% sure he saw the girls hand moving pretty vigorously under it on the guys lap. He made a mental note to wash the blanket. 

 

Kageyama was chilling In Starbucks telling his manager about it when he thought of Hinata again. Fuck he was so beautiful and funny and just overall perfect. Kageyama was a big fat sucker for awkward rambling and flushed cheeks and now, brown eyes. 

“Yeah the place was fucking wack Yachi!”

Lies. 

“Now now Kageyama. Be nice. They just opened and I’m sure it’s not that bad. You’re just biased. Reasonably so, they stole that piece of eye candy that always tipped you big!”

Ah yes Oikawa. He was a regular at Starbucks until three weeks ago. He always tipped well when Kageyama was working and it made him angry that someone stole one of his big tippers. 

“Eh it’s whatever. He has a boyfriend anyways remember?” 

Yachi scratched her head in thought, “yeah, but he clearly wanted you to fuck him.” She said cheekily, sticking her tongue out and winking. 

Kageyama choked on his hot mocha and sputtered out his reply, “shut the fuck up, god.”

The hot mocha that Hinata made for him was good, but he felt really sick now. The type of sick where if you burped you’d most likely throw up. He checked the time, 8:30, ‘well hopefully they’re still open’ he thought. And if he wanted to see Hinata again, well Hitoka didn’t need to know that. 

“Hey I’m gonna go try their food so I’ll be back in a bit.” Kageyama said nonchalantly as possible when in reality his heart was racing at the thought of seeing Hinata again. 

“Alrighty, and remember, be nice!” Kageyama rolled his eyes at that when he walked away. 

“Hey I saw that mister!” Yachi’s shrill voice cried out, following him out the door. 

 

By the time Hinata closed he was dead tired. It was 11 o’ clock by the time he and Nishinoya closed and it took them longer than usual due to a few customers coming in a minute till they closed (the absolute worst). He hopped into his car and put on Harry Styles album and hummed along as the first song came on. 

He drove fast through the streets in complete tired bliss. There was something magical about driving at night when no one else was out. Hinata felt free and just open. He wasn't worried about some asshole who was going too slow in front of him or someone who turns when they're not supposed to.

In his years of driving he concluded that any time from 9 in the evening to 5 in the morning were the best times to drive. When the world was asleep and he was nice and cozy with his heater on, protecting himself from the temperatures that took home outside his hiding place. 

He did get cold really easily. He never understood why, but he had to learn how to adapt to it all. He was always wearing a sweater or cardigan (even in the summer), his favorite cardigan being one with crows all over it that was long on him and gave him sweater paws. 

When he got home his pet rabbit greeted him by causing a ruckus in her cage.

“Yes yes I’m home Fuyumi!” He called out cheerily as he opened up her cage to let her roam around. She hopped out and nibbled on the edge of his shirt in greeting and he lovingly stroked her vibrant white coat. Hinata named her Fuyumi due to her white coat and the fact that she did resemble “winter beauty” which is what her name meant.

He got up and went to strip and he turned on the shower to warm up. He felt his phone buzz with a text and he eagerly checked it.

Natsu: When’re you going to call mom? She’s worried

Hinata just rolled his eyes as he tossed his phone on the bed. In the shower he scrubbed himself with his lavender shampoo and body wash (it was a matching gift set) and hopped out and dried himself.

He wolf whistled as he checked himself out in the mirror. He wasn’t bad looking at all. He’s had his fair share of experiences with boyfriends and girlfriends. He was still muscular from his days of volleyball and his runs, and he had a cute bum. He was pretty well endowed down there for a guy his size he thought as he lightly ran his hand over his limp prick he felt it twitch and a shudder ran throughout his body.

He quickly got dressed and laid down with his book and read for a bit. When he was finally so tired he couldn’t keep his eyes open he checked the clock, 1:08 AM, he groaned at that and felt himself relax and he finally let himself think of the raven haired beauty that he had seen the day before.

 

Kageyama arrived back at his apartment and settled into his worn couch with a groan as his joints creaked. He wasn’t even working that day and he still hung around at Starbucks all day. He really needed a hobby. 

A hobby.

He grabbed his notebook eagerly and turned to a fresh page. He was planning on attending an open mic night tomorrow at the Wing’s Bar and Grill and he had found his muse earlier that day. He grabbed his pen and began writing.

Vibrant like the sun

A big ball of fire

Brilliant and starstruck I am

Stomach aches and sweet

Is this love at first sight?

Only time can tell

He felt himself smile at that and closed his notebook knowing what he was going to recite tomorrow, and maybe even he’d be able to invite who inspired the poem as well.

 

Hinata woke up just in time to get coffee and go to his classes. He rolled out of bed, almost stepping on Fuyumi in the process. 

“Oh I’m so sorry baby!” Hinata cried out, going on his knees in front of her.

She just stomped her foot in anger and nipped at his finger and he did deserve it. He shuffled to the bathroom, took a piss, washed his face, and brushed his teeth. He browsed his closet and pulled out his favorite white turtleneck tucked into a pair of plaid pants. To top it all off he pulled on his favorite cardigan with the crows on it and slipped on his glasses after he cleaned them. He put on his converse and put away Fuyumi much to her dismay.

He made his way to Starbucks in his car and felt guilty when he walked in and didn’t go into Bean next door. But he had a giftcard to Starbucks and he didn’t want to spend any of his own money this morning. He browsed the menu and a blonde girl greeted him.

“Hello! What can I get you?”

“Hi I would like a grande hot mocha with extra cocoa powder with whip and drizzle please! Oh and a croissant.”

Hinata told her his name and paid. He went off to the side to wait for his drink when he heard a voice.

“Of course, I should have known.”

Hinata’s eyes snapped up and met the stunning gray ones he saw the day before.

“You.” Is all that came out of his mouth.

A slow smirk crawled onto the raven haired’s face and Hinata shuddered. 

“The name is Kageyama but I like You as well.” He replied back cheekily as he steamed the milk. Hinata still hadn’t replied by the time he received his order. He took a sip of his hot mocha and let it sit in his mouth.

“I forgot, but did I order soy milk with this?”

“No but I know that you like soy milk, so I put it anyways.”

“Thanks Kageyama.”

Hinata was about to walk away when a bashful look crossed over Kageyama’s beautiful face. Hinata had to stop and do a double take at the blushing man. He definitely didn’t memorize the face for his spank bank later.

“Um I was wondering if you would like to come to this open mic thing with me tonight? I’m reading a poem I wrote.”

A grin was on Hinata’s face, “I’d love to.”

And Kageyama let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend comes back into Hinata's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for the sweet comments and kudos! I meant for this chapter to come out sooner, but I wanted to perfect it to the best of my ability! Feel free to message me on my Tumblr: haikyusin with any ideas, comments, or concerns! Thank you guys so so much once again for all the support!
> 
> Playlist:  
> This Charming Man by The Smiths  
> Take On Me by a-ha  
> Sweet Creature by Harry Styles  
> Miss You by Louis Tomlinson  
> Chicken Fried by Zac Brown Band

Hinata felt his phone buzz once he exited his last class of the day. He quickly took out his phone with hopes that Kageyama had texted him about their date later that night. They had exchanged numbers and snapchats earlier with promises from Kageyama to text the orange haired more about tonight when he gets off of work. The only problem was that he didn’t know what time Kageyama would be getting off of work (the raven haired had conveniently left out that information) and the fact that it was currently 3:30 and he had seen him earlier that morning, well Hinata was beginning to worry. He chewed his lip anxiously while he unlocked his phone.

Ushijima ;): Hey I’m in your apartment right now.

Hinata immediately banished the previous disappointment that he had felt before in exchange for excitement. He hurriedly ran to his car and drove out like a bat out of hell.

Hinata: I’m omw

He made it to his apartment in record time, a heat furling in his gut along the way. He shakily opened his door and tackled the green haired man who sat elegantly on Hinata’s couch. 

“Ushijimaaaa!” Hinata cried out affectionately as he nuzzled the man.

Ushijima just affectionately patted his messy hair and took in his scent. He was home.

“How come you’re back? Why didn’t you tell me? How was it?” He started shooting off all of these questions and Ushijima eventually stopped Hinata with his lips on his. Hinata immediately relaxed in his embrace. The kiss started off slowly (it was supposed to be a shut up kiss afterall), but it started heating up. The pent up frustrations and longings from both of the boys, building up over the months, started pouring out like a lava cake. Hinata felt Ushijima’s velvety tongue delve into his mouth and he let out an embarrassingly needy whimper for more. Kissing was Hinata’s favorite. Eventually the burn in their lungs became too much and they broke the embrace to breathe.

Hinata was straddling Ushijima’s lap now, their semi-erections touching each other through their jeans. Hinata looked at him coyly while he started grinding on him, giving him a wink. 

Ushijima was always fascinated by just how quickly Hinata already looked thoroughly fucked. With his glassy eyes and flushed cheeks, his lips were wet and his glasses askew. He was beautiful. 

They had started this whole friends with benefits thing a couple years ago when they met. Ushijima immediately took a dislike to the orange ball of energy due to his lack of skill in seemingly everything. But that energy between them quickly turned into something more tense and passionate. It was always passionate with them. Then one day everything snapped.

They can’t remember who started it. Hinata will swear that it was Ushijima who made the first move due to him being so desirable. Ushijima will swear that it was Hinata due to his impatience. But what is true, is what came after it. A wild night of rough and passionate sex. Of hair pulling and choking and daddy’s. 

The energy of the room had changed. 

“Fuck me.” Ushijima murmured as his mouth latched onto the smaller male’s neck. He sucked long and slow, making sure it was hard enough to leave a mark.   
Hinata made some unintelligible noise while nodding his head. He was going to ride Ushijima. That was honestly Hinata’s favorite sex position due to the power that he was able to have with it. Despite being a bottom, Hinata liked to have control. 

Their shirts came off in a mess of curses and dirty words and Hinata had honestly never missed something so much in his life. 

“I’m gonna ride you. You like that baby boy?” Hinata gasped out as he rubbed their clothed pricks together, working his way to complete hardness. Ushijima only moaned in response. They hurriedly took off their pants leaving them in just their underwears. Hinata in orange panties and Ushijima in his volleyball boxers. 

Ushijima forgot that Hinata wore panties. 

They stretched obscenely over his hips, the pink head of his cock peaked through the the lace, fully hard and Ushijima’s mouth longed to taste it. Hinata was letting out high pitched mewls as they rubbed their erections together and Ushijima kneaded his ass. 

“Stop fucking teasing and get on with it.” Hinata cursed out breathily as he worked on a hickey on the green eyed man’s neck.

“Fuck okay daddy.” Hinata heard the pop of a lube cap and something circle teasingly around his hole. He groaned.

The finger entered his tight hole and he pushed his ass down farther fucking himself on the finger. 

“More more please.” Ushijima added a second and scissored them, Hinata groaning in ecstasy at the pain. He added a third finger until Hinata told him to stop. He didn’t want to be too loose because he loved the pain and the burn that happened with being too tight.

He maneuvered Ushijima’s turgid length into his hole as he slowly slid down on it fully. Hinata gave out a grunt as he felt the resistance. He relaxed a bit until he felt himself bottom out. 

“Fuck choke me please.” Hinata cried out as his started moving up again. Hinata’s wish was Ushijima’s command. 

Hinata loved being choked. The feeling of being restricted on breathing and giving that control on over to someone else had Hinata living. He fucked himself relentlessly on Ushijima’s dick trying to find the right spot. The spot.

He knew the moment he found it when his vision went blank and his brain short circuited. The only sounds were Hinata’s cries of pleasure, heady breathing, and the sound of skin slapping. Hinata was never quiet.

“Fuck I’m close. You can only come when I come. Can you do that for me baby boy?” Hinata panted out as he started fucking himself even harder. Ushijima only nodded.

“Use your words baby.”

“Yes daddy.” And Hinata was thrown over the edge. He felt himself tighten around Ushijima’s dick as their movements stuttered out. He closed his eyes and threw his head back in ecstasy as he rode out his orgasm. When it ended he felt overstimulated. He whined out because Ushijima’s soft prick was still rubbing up evilly against Hinata’s Prostate. Ushijima just smirked at him lazily.

“Asshole.”

Hinata rolled off, his thighs were fucking SPENT. “Fuck that was, just fuck man.”

They laid there in blissed out silence still feeling the after effects of their orgasms. Hinata eventually got up and grabbed towel to clean then both up. Once he was finished he plopped himself back onto his couch, his sweaty back leaning against Ushijima’s sweaty chest. 

Hinata broke the peaceful silence first.

“How long are you back for?” 

“Two weeks. Then I’m going to another training camp to start training for next season.”

Hinata pouted at him, “You’re always gone! It’s not fair!”

They both had played volleyball in high school, playing on opposing teams, but only Ushijima moved onto the big leagues. He was on the national team in fact. 

“Sigh, oh well, I at least have you for now. I have a date later actually.” Hinata said cheekily as he reached for his phone to see if Kageyama had texted him. He did.

Maybe: Kageyama: Hey it’s Kageyama here! Is it cool if I pick you up at 5:00? The poetry place is in the next town over and it’s a bit of a drive! Let me know!

Hinata checked the time. It was 4:15.

“Shit!” He started running around like a chicken without a head, frantically running to his closet to see what he would wear. He ran past a mirror and saw the hickies that littered his neck like nasty bug bites.

“Ushijima! I swear to fucking god I can’t believe you pulled this shit!” He growled out half-heartedly as he stomped back to where Ushijima was lounging on the couch, cuddling with Fuyumi. Ushijima just stared at him amused.

“Ugh nevermind you’re insufferable you know that?” Hinata huffed out as he stomped back to his room. 

“That word is a bit too big for your vocabulary.” Ushijima snarkily replied back.

He threw a sock at the back of his head.

He quickly jumped into the shower to wash the stench of sex away from him, and he was sweaty as hell from the previous activities. He quickly jumped out once finished and checked the time: 4:30. Then he realized he never texted Kageyama back.

“Shit!”

Hinata: Hey! :) 5:00 is good with me, here’s my address and apartment number!

He attached the info and ran back into his room. 

He knew he had to wear a turtleneck to hide these hickies, and even one slip up from the neckline could expose them, and he was walking with a limp. Why did Ushijima have to come now? He loved the man to death, but he felt as if it was harder to move on with his life with him coming back into Hinata’s life at the worst times. Hinata was honestly probably overthinking the whole situation when he should be focusing on his date instead.

He picked out his favorite pair of dark blue panties which coincidentally matched Kageyama’s eyes. He loved how the color contrasted with his creamy skin which was actually starting to bruise a bit due to Ushijima’s monster grip earlier. He wasn’t called the super ace for no reason. 

He pulled on a turtle neck sweater (it was early fall and it was already becoming chilly out) that was a gorgeous olive green color. He matched it with his favorite pair of plaid pants and his doc martens to tie it all together. He cleaned his glasses and checked the time again: 4:50.

He heard a knock at his door and he hurriedly went over to open it. 

“I’ll get it!” 

He yanked it open to see Kageyama there in all his hipster glory. He was wearing black ripped skinny jeans with some indie band shirt and a red flannel. He had himself a pair of Doc Martens as well to tie it all together like Hinata.

“Hey Kageyama! Come in!”

“I know I’m early I’m sorry!”

“Oh it really is no problem don’t fret!”

They made their way to the living room where Ushijima was chilling with Fuyumi. He was dressed luckily.

“Oh yeah! This is my friend Ushijima! He’s going to be staying with me for like a week or two!”

Kageyama looked flabbergasted. Almost like he had seen a ghost.

“Y-You’re…”

Ushijima got up and casted a worried glance towards Hinata. Hinata just nodded and Ushijima stuck his hand out.

“Hi I’m Ushijima it’s nice to meet you I’ve heard a lot about you.”

‘What a liar.’ Hinata thought to himself as he glanced over at a starstruck Kageyama.

“I-I know! I watch your games all the time! You’re so amazing I always had dreamt of giving you tosses when I still played!” Kageyama blurted out, blushing in embarrassment when he realized what he had just admitted. Hinata decided to save him.

“Yeah he is pretty good, a jerk, but pretty good.”

“You weren’t thinking that earlier.” Ushijima mumbled under his breath.

Hinata glared at him, checking to make sure Kageyama hadn’t heard him. He was too starstruck to notice.

“Yeah so we met once when we had a run in and we hated each other immediately. And well hate usually creates the best friendships I guess.” Hinata said with a shrug as he checked the time.

“Hey I hate to burst your bubble, but shouldn’t we be going?” Hinata pouted at Kageyama, slightly jealous that he wasn’t getting any of the attention.  
“Oh shit yeah! Hey it was cool meeting you man!” Kageyama hurried out with another blush spreading through his cheeks. The two boys quickly scuttled their way out of their apartment shouting their byes over their shoulder. They hopped into Kageyama’s car and took off.

“Dammit!” Hinata shouted scaring Kageyama.

“Dumbass! Don’t scare me like that! What is it?” Kageyama growled out angrily, trying to mask the quick feeling of fear he just experienced.

“I forgot to introduce you to Fuyumi! She’s my pet rabbit. She’ll be mad at me later she loves meeting new people even though she’s like a cat.”

Kageyama gave a gentle smile, “I’d love to meet her later.”

Later.

That means that there’s going to be more after hipster night or wherever the hell Kageyama was taking them.

“Yeah that’s cool.” Hinata replied back, attempting to hide his smile at the thought, but judging by Kageyama’s small smile that adorned his face after looking back at Hinata, he didn’t succeed too well.

“Here put on some music.” Kageyama said, breaking the awkward silence while he handed the aux cord to the orange haired beauty in his passenger seat.

“Any requests for what I shouldn’t play?” Hinata asked skeptically, figuring the hipster would freak out if Katy Perry comes through his car speakers.

“Mmmm nope.” 

“Even country?” 

“Yup even country.”

“Tch you’re only saying that cause it’s hipster to like country!”

Kageyama only replied back with a wry smile.

Hinata looked through his songs when he found the perfect song. He perked up and Kageyama glanced at him warily, probably figuring that Hinata would somehow found a song that Kageyama would hate.

Chicken Fried by Zac Brown Band came pumping through the speakers and Kageyama nodded in approval.

“Love this song.”

“Me too.”

“Yeah my dad would play it all the time before he-” Kageyama quickly cut off his sentence and Hinata visibly deflated at the abrupt closing off that had just happened. I mean they had only met earlier that day so Hinata was not by any means expecting Kageyama to be telling him if he’d ever killed anyone, but him closing off, and if he remained that way for the rest of the night, would be a lame first date story to tell their kids 10 years from now.

Another awkward silence blanketed the car’s atmosphere like a heavy fog and Hinata was highly tempted to keep pushing on Kageyama, but he knew he shouldn’t.

Save this for your future kids. Save this for your future kids. Hinata chanted in his head like a mantra.

“So what’s your biggest fear?” What the fuck Hinata, he scolded himself wishing he had asked like what his favorite color was instead.

“Hmmm,” Kageyama’s eyes squinted in thought, “probably being kidnapped honestly what’s yours?”

When Kageyama didn’t get an answer back he glanced over at Hinata to find him looking completely baffled.

“What?” The smile quickly fell off his face.

“Kidnapping? That’s so lame. I was expecting you to say something like ‘Littering’, or ‘no avocadoes. But no, it’s kidnapping.” Hinata replied back, imitating Kageyama’s voice. 

“Tch dumbass. I’m not a hipster-”

“I think your inner hipster just screamed at that blatant denial of its existence.”

“-kidnapping is fucking scary and it’s totally real!” 

Hinata giggled at how heated Kageyama was becoming and he saw Kageyama relax finally, ever since they first entered the car, Kageyama had been tense. Hinata changed the song to Death of A Bachelor.

He quietly hummed along, absolutely creaming himself at Brendan's vocals. 

“I’m not going to push you about your dad you know, so you don’t have to worry.”

Another soft silence filled the car and Kageyama replied back so quietly he almost missed it.

“I know, and thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets baked. Warnings: drug usage and some smut. Just a lil. Also slow burn? The fuck is that man. This chapter jumps right in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Finally chapter three! Just finished editing it somewhat but it's not perfect! Sorry for the long wait. I'll come back and add the playlist later cause I'm so fucking tired.

It had been a week since their date, and Kageyama had yet to ask Hinata on another. Now Hinata could ask, but he was honestly way too scared of the rejection that could come, or even worse, being friendzoned.

Their last date had gone beautifully he thought. Kageyama sadly didn’t end up reading any of his poetry (Hinata called him pussy cause of that and Kageyama had just shot him his signature glare that made Hinata want to kiss his stupid silly face). They had also been texting each other everyday as well where they had long conversations about nothing (which was honestly the best). Hell they even visit each other at work. Hinata would go in every morning right before his classes for the day to Starbucks because Kageyama always worked morning shifts. And Kageyama would visit Hinata at work towards the end of his shift cause Hinata tended to work the closing shifts. They had fallen into a peaceful routine.

But still, no second date.

And now that Hinata thought about it, Kageyama never truly specified if that even was a date. 

Hinata just felt embarrassed now.

Hinata checked the time, 12:36 AM, glared angrily in red at him and he winced. He just couldn’t get to sleep. He sighed solemnly to himself as he surveyed his room, and froze when he felt the glare of a green ‘herb’ that sat on his dresser from across the room.

‘I could…’ He thought to himself, but he felt another glare, this time Fuyumi, who seemed to know what he was thinking and what was going through his mind at that point in time. It was too late anyways, he had already made up his mind and her glare wasn’t gonna stop him this time. He quickly called up Kageyama.

He picked up on the first ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey sleepy head! You should come over!”

“Dumbass, it’s literally gonna be one in the morning. Why do you want me to come over at this time?” Hinata could hear how flushed the other man was cause of the odd request.

“Well cause uhhh, I want to get stone henged?” 

There was a pregnant pause from Kageyama’s side, and Hinata had honestly started to get worried. Finally he replied back.

“What?”

“Just come over and find out.” And Hinata hung up the phone with low hopes.

 

Hinata was already pretty fucking baked by the time he heard a knock on his door.

“SHIT!” Hinata whispered out harshly as he attempted to wave away the abundance of smoke in his room that just hung there uselessly. He felt himself panic and his breathing became labored. This was quickly turning into a bad high.

He quickly wiped the paranoid tears from his face as he opened the door.

It was Kageyama.

“Oh it’s you!”

“Duh. Who else would it- wait, are you high right now?”

And Hinata cracked the biggest smile at Kageyama’s reaction.

“Nah an, just fucking stone henged. Come on in.”

Kageyama walked into the apartment, following behind Hinata. The first thing he noticed was the haze that seemed to cover everything. And next was the loud blasting of The Beatles coming through Hinata’s speakers from his record player. He wondered how his neighbors hadn’t yelled at him yet to turn it down. 

Kageyama was finally able to get a good look at the inside of Hinata’s apartment (he wasn’t really able to last time he was here). Tapestries lined the walls, some crooked, and one was even half hanging off the wall which made the raven haired man wrinkle his nose in mild disgust at the unkempt look of the place.

He heard Hinata bounce back into the living room, grasping a lumpy brown stick.

“Look!” He happily chirped, brandishing the lumpy brown stick proudly, a gleam in his golden, glassy eyes.

Kageyama wanted to recoil, but he hesitantly reached out grabbed it.

“Er, thanks.”

“I rolled it just for you! First one ever!”

And it finally clicked with Kageyama, it was a blunt. I mean he should’ve known really Hinata was high for christs sake.

“You’re a dumbass.” Kageyama replied back simply, long languid fingers reaching for the lighter. Hinata watched him with bated breath, an unknown flicker in Hinata’s eyes that caused Kageyama’s neck to become warmer.

“Oh? Do you not smoke?” Hinata asked, his big brown eyes becoming sad, and Kageyama did not want to make him sad.

“Never said that.” And he took a puff out of the misshapen brown stick. Hinata made a gurgling sound when he saw Kageyama’s thin lips wrap seductively around the end of the blunt. He was in deeper than he thought.

“I’m starting to get hungry!” The orange haired boy said randomly, shooting a lazy grin through hooded eyes. Kageyama choked on the smoke that he had just inhaled (terrible timing really) and felt a tightening in his groin.

Hinata jumped up and ran to his kitchen, raiding the cabinet and fridge looking for something, anything (Hinata was so high once, he ate a stick of butter covered in protein powder, so he really does mean anything), but there was nothing.

“Jesus fuck!” 

Ushijima had straight up eaten everything, even his ketchup and mustard and mayo which should’ve been IMPOSSIBLE, but he found a way.

“Ushijima ate all the fooooood.” Hinata whined pathetically, giving Kageyama puppy dog eyes. Kageyama raised an eyebrow at him.

“What am I supposed to do about that? You’re a full grown man.”

“Let’s go grocery shopping, I know a place that’s open right now! And we can get some vodka for shots!”

Kageyama’s ears perked up, who was he to reject shots?

“Hang on, let me finish this real quick.”

Hinata just huffed out and plopped himself on the couch, and pulled out a dab pen from seemingly nowhere.

Hinata was gonna be fucking gone at this point.

“Oi dumbass! Take it slow!” Kageyama growled out in an angry tone to mask his worry.  
Hinata just swatted his hand away from the man and Kageyama proceeded to roll his eyes. When Kageyama figured he was high enough, he put out the blunt and glanced over at the baked man child sitting next to him who probably was nowhere near this realm at this point.

“Ready?”

Hinata jumped up from his chair and ran into his door attempting to leave his apartment.

 

 

Hinata couldn’t remember exactly how he was even able to get to the store, but they were there and throwing random foods in their basket. Hinata eyed a bag of cheeto puffs and Kageyama quickly threw it into the basket. Hinata shot him a blinding smile while the raven head quickly turned his head to hide his blush.

They made their way to the liquor section, and found the vodka.

 

 

Hinata woke up with a groan later that afternoon with the constant thrum of thudding inside his skull. He stretched out and felt his foot hit a warm lump of flesh. A groan was emitted from that warm lump of flesh, and Hinata froze in fear.

He slowly peaked his head below his foot and felt himself relax, it was just a sleeping Kageyama and not some random stranger who would probably kill him. But honestly, same difference. 

He took his surroundings and gave out an audible gasp. His living room was cleaner than he had ever seen it. His tapestries were fixed up and hung up evenly on his walls. His clothes that were randomly strewn across his living room (he likes to get naked right when he gets home) were folded into small, neat piles on his coffee table.

“What the fuck…”

He heard Kageyama groan, and slowly push himself up.

“Morning sleepyhead.” Hinata said cheekily, grinning at a scowling Kageyama.

“What the fuck happened, my head is killing me. It’s probably your fault!” Kageyama accused, tackling the orange haired man who stuck his tongue out at him.

“Aww Kageyama! You were so cute and peaceful while sleeping! Who would’ve thought that you could’ve looked decent for once!” Hinata pouted while Kageyama attempted to wrestle him. Kageyama froze and Hinata watched in amazement as a blush crawled up the man’s face.

“Sh-shut up dumbass.” Kageyama mumbled, quickly hiding his face in the crook of Hinata’s neck.

Hinata quickly got up and started climbing over a shocked Kageyama, straddling his hips and looking at him through hooded eyes. 

“You look cute all the time I was just messing with you geez.” Hinata said huffily, pouting.

They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like forever, but it was truly just a couple of seconds. Hinata held his breath, the balls are in Kageyama’s court. Kageyama all of a sudden pushed him off of him.

Hinata hit the floor with a loud groan and a shout of surprise.

“Tch idiot, your breath reeks.”

“Like yours smells any better bakageyama!”

“Oi what’d you just say to me…”

Hinata tackled Kageyama and they rolled around on the floor, jabbing and poking at each other in retaliation to the snide comments they shared about each other. It ended when Kageyama was on top of Hinata, holding his hands above his head. Kageyama was about to give out a shout of victory, but he realized what position they were in and it quickly died in his throat.

Hinata was flushed and looking at him through glazed eyes. Their labored breaths were mixing together (with zero disregard to how their breath was rank), and their legs were tangled up together. They gazed into each other’s eyes, wondering who was going to make the first move.

Hinata discreetly moved his hips up to get a bit of friction going, and he couldn’t hide his smirk when Kageyama gasped at the sudden contact and closed his eyes in momentary bliss. Hinata kept the thrusting going, working his way to full hardness. Eventually Kageyama was meeting his thrusts as they dry humped on the ground like teenagers.

Hinata felt himself working to his bursting point. He felt the tightening of his groin and the heat in his gut become stronger. Their thrusts were becoming sloppier as they broke out of rhythm. Hinata kept huffing out “oh yes” and “Ka-kageyama oh yessss” while Kageyama was just releasing out little huffs and buried his face in Hinata’s curls.

Then the doorbell rang.

They both froze in shock hoping it was a joke, but then the incessant knocking began and Hinata groaned. He slowly maneuvered his way from underneath Kageyama (sadly) and attempted to fix his boner, preparing ways to murder whoever was at his door. 

He aggressively opened it up.

“What!” He barked out.

Natsu was standing on his porch, looking positively just as mad as Hinata felt about getting cockblocked. She just scowled at him and a flash of worry ran through his body.

“It’s about mom, we need to talk.”


End file.
